1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier plate assembly, especially to a carrier plate assembly for a wafer.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Wafers are silicon sheets used for manufacturing semiconductor integrated circuits. In other words, the integrated circuits can be made by wafers. As manufacture of an integrated circuit requires a lot of processes and the integrated circuit becomes smaller and smaller in size with the trend toward compact-and-slim electronic products, the way to transfer wafers by manpower is replaced by mechanical arms, and thus the efficiency is enhanced and errors caused by human beings are lessened.
As Taiwan patent No. 1441719 discloses, a conventional mechanical arm comprises a clamp, a multiple-joint-arm, and a main body. Two ends of the multiple-joint-arm are connected to the clamp and the main body respectively. The clamp comprises a holding structure for the carrier wafer and comprises an abutting structure mounted on the holding structure but away from the multiple-joint-arm. The multiple-joint-arm can extend and retract and move up and down for carrying or discharging a wafer. However, though the wafer can abut the abutting structure of the conventional mechanical arm, the wafer still may be displaced because of vibration or other factors during transfer of the wafer.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a carrier plate assembly and a mechanical arm comprising the carrier plate assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.